Next Generation: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Traducción. Serie de One-Shots que giran alrededor de los momentos más memorables de la vida de Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley.
1. Chapter 1: Little Lizard

_**N/ T: Hoooolis! Estoy aquí, con una traducción de una historia de la tercera generación, aunque son un conjunto de drabbles, no esperéis nada muy largo. Espero que os guste. **_

_**N/A: He querido escribir una historia sobre la tercera generación larga, pero no se me ocurrió un linea argumental excepto el usual "la tercera generación va a Hogwarts" y no digo que no me gusten esas historias, solo que no son para mí, por lo que voy a hacer One-Shots pasando por todos los personajes de la tercera generación, pero ahora me voy a centrar en Ted y Vic. PROMETO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS. **_

_**Disclaimer: ****La historia no me pertenece, es de "doing 25 life in Azkaban". Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo traduzco. **_

**La Tercera Generación: Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley**

Teddy no podía recordar muy bien la noche en que Victoire nació, por supuesto que no podía, tenía sólo dos años. Pero podía recordar que estuvo en casa de su padrino, Harry Potter, esa noche. Como Harry no estaba casado con Ginny Weasley en ese momento, no se sentía obligado a estar en la sala de San Mungo con los Weasleys, pero sí sintió la obligación de levantarse temprano e ir a ver a Bill, Fleur y su bebé.

Teddy estuvo seguro de que en ese momento todo el mundo estuvo encantado con la llegada del primer nieto Weasley, pero lo único que recordaba era haberse molestado por que su padrino lo despertara temprano para ir a un hospital dónde los adultos estarían demasiado ocupados en pasarse un estúpido paquete de mantas entre sí como para prestar atención a un aburrido niño de dos años de edad.

Teddy conocía a los Weasley muy bien; siempre los visitaba cuando iba con Harry, por lo que sabía que Bill fue el primero en hablar con él. Bill tenía el bulto de mantas y se puso al nivel de Teddy para enseñárselo, y Teddy pudo observar que había un bebé dentro de las mantas.

''Teddy,'' le dijo Bill, con una gran sonrisa en su cara llena de cicatrices. ''Esta es Victoire Weasley.''

''¡Es diminuto!'' exclamó Teddy, observando el bulto que Bill sostenía en sus brazos.

''Es una chica, Teddy, y se pondrá más grande,'' le dijo Ginny, poniéndose en cuclillas al otro lado de Teddy. Pensó en todas las chicas que conocía: su abuela, Ginny, la señora Weasley, Hermione, y la preciosa francesa que estaba casada con Bill cuyo nombre Teddy no podía pronunciar a los dos años.

''No se parece a una niña,'' les dijo él, preguntándose si estaban todos locos por pensar tal cosa. ''Es como un pequeño lagarto arrugado,'' George se echó a reír cuando Teddy dijo esto, y otros lo hicieron también, pero Bill se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente.

''No te preocupes, Teddy, cuando sea mayor se parecerá a una niña, te lo prometo.''

''Todos los bebés tienen ese aspecto cuando nacen, tu también, excepto que tenías el pelo azul,'' le dijo Ginny, revolviendo su cabello azul.

Bill tenía razón. Después de unos meses, Victoire empezó a parecerse vagamente a una chica, pero, en opinión de Teddy, todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer. No podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, cada miembro de la familia Weasley prometió que cuando fuera más mayor, serían grandes amigos. Esta fue otra cosa de las que Teddy dudó, pero al igual que con el género de Victoire, estaba equivocado.

_**N/A: Sé que es insoportable, pero va a mejorar, así que omitir eso. Recordad que es mi primer intento de historia, así que sed amables y dejar reviews. **_

_**N/T: Okey, esta es mi segunda traducción de Harry Potter, y la cuarta que hago. Son drabbles cortitos, como podéis ver, pero muy monos todos, porque para mi personalmente, Ted y Vic son la mejor pareja de la tercera generación. **_

_**Pasaos por mi perfil para ver mis otras traducciones y la nota que dejé allí. **_

_**La fecha de actualización del próximo capítulo está en mi perfil. **_

_**Gracias y espero que os guste:)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gromeda

_**N/T: Aquí os trajo el segundo capítulo, para que veáis que no me retraso. Espero que os guste. Un besito:)**_

_**N/A: Trato de hacer esto en orden cronológico, pero es difícil para mí porque ya tengo escrito algunos de los One-Shots de ellos cuando son adolescentes y los quiero subir, por lo que si parece que estoy corriendo demasiado en su infancia, es por eso. **_

_**Disclaimer: ****La historia pertenece a "doing 25 life in Azkaban", y los personajes a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo traduzco la historia. **_

**Capítulo 2: Gromeda**

Durante un tiempo, Teddy y Victoire fueron los unicos niños en su extraña familia. Por supuesto, hubo más niños, cuando Teddy tenía cuatro años y Victoire dos, Bill y Fleur tuvieron otra niña, a la que llamaron Dominique, y un año después, tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Louis, y después mientras los bebés de la familia Potter-Weasley seguían llegando, había por lo menos un bebé por año. A pesar de que Victoire tenía dos hermanos pequeños y muchos primos nuevos, Teddy siempre había sido su compañero de juegos preferido al crecer. Tanto era así, que era casi un elemento indispensable en su casa y si no estaba en la casa de Shell Cottage, estaba en casa de él con Teddy y Gromeda, un nombre dado a Andromeda Tonks por Victoire cuando tenía cuatro años.

Había sido la primera vez que Victoire estuvo en casa de Teddy, hasta entonces siempre habían jugado en La Madriguera, cuando Teddy estaba con Harry. Su madre había organizado un día de juegos para los dos con la señora Tonks y Victoire estaba muy excitada con eso de pasar todo el día-que en realidad eran solo 6 horas- jugando con Teddy. No estaría la relinchadora Dominique ni el apestoso Louis para interrumpirlos, Vic no podía pensar en otra forma de felicidad.

Al llegar a casa de Teddy, amablemente, le dio las gracias a la señora Tonks por dejarla ir -como su madre esperaba de ella. Mientras estaban en la habitación, Teddy se rió de ella por llamar a su abuela señora Tonks. Pensó que era divertido.

-¡Es como mi madre llama a tu abuela! -trató de defenderse Victoire.

-Sólo los mayores la llaman así -rió él.

-¡Cómo se supone que debo llamarla! -le gritó Victoire. No estaba esperando una respuesta realmente, ella sólo quería que Teddy dejara de reírse de ella, sin embargo, recibió tres.

-Señora Tonks -dijo su madre severamente.

-Andromeda -dijo la abuela de Teddy, amablemente.

-Abuela -dijo Teddy, como si fuera obvio, y ella fuera tonta por no deducirlo antes.

Naturalmente Vic hizo caso omiso a su madre -ella era la razón por la que estaba en ese lío, en primer lugar. Vic no estaba segura de querer seguir escuchando demasiado, y quería complacer tanto a Teddy como a su abuela, por lo que terminó diciendo algo que sonaba como: "¡Grómeda!"

La señora Tonks sonrió con amabilidad mientras que su nieto se reía de nuevo de su mejor amiga.

-Pues llamarme como desees.

Y a partir de ese día, la señora Tonks fue conocida como Gromeda por todos los niños Weasley.

_**N/A: En caso de no conseguirlo, Gromeda se pronuncia con una gran O, como Andromeda. Realmente no sé como se me ocurrió el nombre, pero en mi mente desde que Teddy es un Weasley, muchos niños tenían un apodo para Andromeda. Puedes no estar de acuerdo, pero así es como mi familia lo haría, nunca he utilizado los títulos de señora o señor en nadie más que un maestro y que no esté fuera de mi conocimiento, aśi es como lo hacemos aquí. **_

_**N/T: Me encanta este capítulo, porque Victoire se ve tan tierna. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Ya sé que los cap son cortos, pero yo solo traduzco. **_

_**Me dejais reviews? Besitos:) **_

_**P.D. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Parents

_**Capítulo 3, espero y les guste:)**_

_**N/A: Sé que Fleur no tiene acento, traté de darle uno, y simplemente no pude. Así que si os molesta la falta de acento francés, simplemente, imaginadlo. **_

**Capítulo 3: Padres**

Vic había conocido a Teddy toda su vida, sabía que vivía con Gromeda, sabía que era el ahijado de Harry, y a pesar de que se encontraba en la mayoría de las reuniones familiares Weasley, ella sabía él no estaba vinculado a ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, durante cinco años, nunca se había preguntado por qué. Ella nunca se había preguntado por qué Teddy no tenía padres como ella y sus primos. No se le había ocurrido que había tenido padres como ella.

Eso cambió, sin embargo, en un día lluvioso en Shell Cottage. Bill estaba jugando en el suelo con Dom y Lou; Fleur había encontrado una caja de fotos viejas en un armario y estaba intentando ponerlas todas en álbunes. Vic estaba sentada junto a su madre en el sofa, terriblemente aburrida. Teddy había ido a visitar a algún familiar de Grómeda, por lo que no podía ir a entretenerla.

Intentó jugar con Dom, Lou y su padre un rato, pero había terminado cuando Lou le tiró uno de sus bloques a la cabeza. Decidió que ella no podía jugar correctamente con unos niños de dos y tres años, así que regresó al sofá dónde su madre estaba tratando de adaptar la foto de dos personas que Victoire no reconoció al lado de una foto de la familia Weasley, una tarea difícil en sí misma, incluso cuando la foto de las dos personas era muy pequeña.

-¿Quienes son? -preguntó Victoire, era más la necesidad de hacer algo que la curiosidad real. Su madre miró la foto en su mano y luego volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Son Remus y Nimphadora Tonks-Lupin -contestó Fleur, mirando cautelosamente a su marido.

-¿Lupin? ¡Hey! ¡Ese es el apellido de Teddy! -exclamó Vic. Ahora que sabía que esas personas tenían algo que ver con su mejor amigo, estaba interesada.

-Sí, cariño, es una foto de los padres de Teddy -dijo su madre con tristeza. Su padre paró de jugar con Dom y Lou y estaba observando ahora el intercambio entre madre e hija. Pero Vic no se dio cuenta de esto, estaba observando mejor la imagen de los padres de Teddy. El padre de Teddy era alto y delgado, con un pelo de color arena que estaba veteado de gris. Tenía cicatrices en la cara y los brazos, pero tenía muchas más que su padre, tenía una cálida, amable sonrisa y unos ojos bastante ámbar que había visto antes en Teddy.

La madre de Teddy era, en su opinión, la persona más interesante que había visto en su vida. Su pelo era de un brillante rosa, un ojo era morado y el otro amarillo. Vestía una camisa naranja y verde, pantalones vaqueros rasgados que parecía que habían sido pintados y un largo abrigo rojo. Vic sabía que su madre nunca la dejaba salir de casa si iba inapropiadamente mal vestida. La mujer parecía mucho más joven que el hombre, y tenía una de las más grandes y más brillantes sonrisas que Vic había visto nunca.

Victoire quería conocer a esas personas.

-¿Dónde están? -le preguntó a su madre -Nunca los había visto antes.

Hubo un silencio después de sus palabras y Vic miró a sus padres expectantes, ellos siempre respondían a sus preguntas sin ninguna vacilación.

-Victoire -esta vez fue su padre el que respondió a su pregunta -Los padres de Teddy murieron en la guerra. Por eso Teddy vive Grómeda -Normalmente Vic hubiera encontrado divertido que su padre usara el mismo nombre para Mrs. Tonks que los niños pero no lo hizo esta vez.

Victoire había oído sobre la guerra, por supuesto no mucho ya que a los adultos no les gustaba hablar sobre eso. Pero sabía que el gemelo de su tío George, tío Fred, había muerto en la guerra. La guerra era la razón por la cual la gente lucía tan triste en su cumpleaños, la razón de que Grómeda y su abuela empezaran a llorar en su fiesta de cumpleaños. La razón por la cuál la gente se paraba para mirar a su tío Harry por la calle. Si algo inesperado sucedía con la familia de su mamá o su papá, su madre y su padre solo le decían "es por la guerra" y ella sabía que no tenía que hacer más preguntas.

-¿Lo sabe Teddy? -fue la primera pregunta que hizo.

-Sí -dijo su padre -Lo sabe desde hace tiempo.

Victoire apartó la mirada de la imagen de los padres de Teddy y la dirigió a su madre, se echó a llorar y se arrojó a sus brazos. Una cosa era pensar que su amigo no tenía padres, y otra muy diferente saber que había tenía una madre y un padre y los había perdido.

_**N/T: Voy a dejar de traducir las notas de autor, a menos que tengan algo importante para los que leeis. **_

_**Para las que la leeis, subiré el capítulo de Reading the Philosopher's Stone un poco más tarde, que lo tengo que terminar y revisar. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Nos leemos:)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts for Teddy

_**Capítulo 4, espero que os guste. **_

_**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es de ****doing 25 life in azkaban yo solo traduzco y tengo su permiso.**_

**Capítulo 4: Hogwarts para Teddy**

Teddy fue el primero de los chicos en ir a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El día antes de su partida, los Weasley y los Potter le organizaron una fiesta de despedida, y todos le dieron consejos y palabras tranquilizadoras, aunque él aseguró que no estaba nervioso.

Harry, James, Albus y una embarazada Ginny fueron a Kings Cross a despedirlo, junto a su abuela y una sollozante Victoire, quién al parecer había tenido un berrinche para poder ir, porque sus padres no estaban pensando en ir a despedir a Teddy, así que utilizaron la red Flu y le preguntaron a Harry si ella podía ir con ellos.

Ginny y Harry fueron los primeros en decir adiós. Harry había deslizado un sobre en el bolsillo de Teddy mientras le daba un abrazo.

-No lo abras hasta que estés en Hogwarts -le susurró, así que solo Teddy pudo escucharlo. Ginny le hizo prometer que les escribiría y le pidió que no se metiera en _muchos_ problemas. El abrazó que recibió de ella fue un poco incómodo debido a su vientre redondeado, el bebé debería nacer para Navidad, y Teddy tenía la esperanza de estar a tiempo para visitar al bebé y a Ginny en el hospital, ya que no se había perdido un nacimiento Weasley o Potter todavía.

Su abuela empezó a hablar acerca de cómo recordaba cuando su madre fue a su primer año y cómo ella estaba como él, excitada pero nerviosa.

Victoire dejó a la mitad su despedida antes de disolverse en lágrimas, y Teddy estuvo muy orgulloso de ella por haber aguantado tanto tiempo antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y echarse a llorar sobre su hombro, dejándole la chaqueta empapada.

Después de que Vic comenzara a llorar, no les tomó mucho tiempo a James y Al hacerlo también.

Pronto Teddy tenía a tres niños sollozantes aferrándose a distintas partes de su cuerpo, como si le salvaran la vida.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! -lloraban todos a la vez, ganándose las miradas extrañas de las personas que los rodeaban en la plataforma.

-Prometo que os escribiré cada día a cada uno -les dijo Teddy, en un intento de calmarles. Aunque no tuvo el efecto que quería, ya que ninguno paraba de llorar. Cuando el silbato sonó, James y Al volvieron con sus padres, pero Victoire se aferró con más fuerza, casi ahogando a Teddy.

-Estaré de vuelta por Navidad antes de que te des cuenta, Vic -graznó, abrazándola de nuevo. Ahora que era hora de irse, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Sería tan horrible esperar unos años hasta que Victoire fuera con él? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en esto, sintió como Victoria era gentilmente empujada lejos de él por Harry.

-Será mejor que vayas o perderás el tren -le dijo Harry, mientras Ginny y Gromeda trataban de tranquilizar a James, Al y Vic.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, y con un rápido último abrazo a Victoire, subió al Expreso de Hogwarts. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su compartimento, cómo muchos de los otros chicos hacían y agitó la mano hacia su familia mientras el tren salía de la estación. Teddy vio como Victoire salía corriendo tras el tren y deseaba que ella pudiera estar ahí, en el compartimento con él, en lugar de estar corriendo tras el tren, pero vino una curva y Teddy no pudo verla nunca más.

Se sentó en el compartimento. Teddy le había dicho la verdad a los Weasley cuando dijo que no estaba nervioso pero ahora que estaba de camino, se sentía enfermo. Sería mejor si Vic estuviera con él; se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo todo juntos, no había estado solo desde que ella nació.

Ese año Hogwarts hizo historia por tener el menor número de chicos y chicas de primer año. Teddy entró a Gryffindor con otro chico, Tyler Wood -el hijo del jugador profesional de Quidditch Oliver Wood- y una chica, Katie McKinley. Hubo un chico y una chica en Ravenclaw, tres chicas y un chico en Hufflepuff y un chico en Slytherin.

Teddy se convirtió rápidamente en amigo de Tyler y Katie.

Se quedó hasta tarde su primera noche empezando las cartas para Vic, Al y James. Eran alrededor de las dos a.m. cuando Teddy recordó el sobre que Harry le había dado, demasiado curioso para irse a dormir; cavó en su baúl hasta que lo encontró. El sobre era muy grueso, y Teddy se preguntó que podría ser.

Al abrirlo encontró un trozo de pergamino viejo en blanco y una carta.

_Teddy,_

_Te estoy entregando el Mapa del Merodeador porque creo que tu padre hubiera querido que te metieras en algunos problemas durante tus años en Hogwarts. Sólo te pido que me lo devuelvas una vez te gradúes y sólo lo compartas con aquellos en los que confíes. Sé que lo usarás bien._

_Harry. _

_P.D. Para usar el mapa pon tu varita en él y di: ''Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'' después, cuando hayas terminado di ''Travesura realizada'' para limpiarlo, de otra manera alguien podría leerlo. _

Teddy se quedó observando el mapa cinco minutos, pensando en las posibilidades. Él sabía quienes eran los Merodeadores por las historias que Harry le contaba sobre sus padres pero no sabía que ellos habían creado un mapa.

Teddy Lupin fue el único de primer año que no se perdió en Hogwarts, cosa que desconcertó a los profesores. No compartió el mapa con Tyler y Katie; no era que no confiara en ellos, sólo quería tener el mapa para el solo un poco. Aunque no podía esperar para contárselo a Victoire.

_**Aquí tenemos el primer año de Teddy. Críticas, Avadas, etc, porfavor Reviews:)**_

_**Gracias por todo, muchos besiiitos.**_

_**Y como he dicho, subiré capítulo de esta historia el 25, que estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo de apenas nada. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Girls for Vic

_**Capítulo 5, espero que os guste. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la historia es de doing 25 life in azkaban , yo la traduzco con su total permiso. **_

**Capítulo 5: Chicas celosas por Vic**

Los dos años que Teddy estuvo en Hogwarts sin Victoire fueron los peores de su corta vida. Por supuesto se acercó más a Dominique y Louis en el tiempo pero cuando Teddy volvía intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él pero esos no cambiaba el echo de que ella lo echaba de menos terriblemente. Así que estaba muy excitada cuando abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts con Teddy para su primer año.

Su madre lloró y Dom gimoteó que ella también quería ir pero Vic no le tomó importancia porque después de dos largos años de sólo poder pasar tiempo con sus primos, viendo sólo a Teddy en Navidad y durante el verano, teniendo que leer sus cartas acerca de que Hogwarts era genial y acerca de todos los amigos que estaba haciendo, al fin iría con él.

Abordó el tren con él y Teddy les encontró un compartimento pero cuando iba a entrar en él, descubrió que había dos personas más allí.

-Katie, Tyler, esta es Victoire Weasley. Vic, estos son mis amigos Tyler Wood y Katie McKinley -los dos chicos de tercero saludaron y comenzaron una educada conversación con Vic durante dos minutos pero entonces la ignoraron completamente y empezaron a hablar con Teddy sobre unos deberes que tenían que hacer en verano y Vic no entendió una palabra de lo que estaban hablando. Se sintió muy apartada con Kaite y Tyler alrededor y cuando Katie la trató como si fuera una niña.

Vic no lo entendía, Teddy tenía la misma edad que ellos y nunca la había tratado como si fuera una niña, ¿lo haría ahora que tenía amigos de su edad? ¿Le había dicho que la echaba de menos cuando estaba en Hogwarts sin ella, porque no quería decirle que ahora tenía nuevos amigos, mayores y más guays? ¿Se había sentado con ella en el compartimento sólo porque le había dicho a su padre que la vigilaría? ¿Había dejado de ser su mejor amigo?

Victoire se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño pero realmente quería alejarse de Katie quien le había preguntado si estaba nerviosa por dejar a su familia por ir a Hogwarts, y habría obtenido una respuesta si Katie no lo hubiera dicho con una molesta voz de bebé. Vic no era idiota, sabía cuando alguien se burlaba de ella y sabía que Katie estaba intentado que Teddy pensara que Vic era un bebé que no tenía valor para sentarse con ellos.

Caminó un rato por el tren, asomándose a los compartimentos por los que pasaba. Mató un poco el tiempo ayudando a otra chica de primero que intentaba recuperar su salamandra, a la que había perdido. (Aunque Vic quería señalar que si por ella fuera, estaría contenta de haber perdido una salamandra).

Cuando volvió al compartimento e iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó a Katie decir:

-No veo por qué se tiene que sentar con nosotros Teddy; es solo una chica de primer año -Victoire sabía que no debería estar escuchando, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No me importa que sea una chica de primer año, Katie, es mi amiga y la quiero aquí. Yo no me quejé cuando tu hermana se sentó con nosotros el año pasado -escuchó que decía Teddy.

-Eso es diferente -defendió Katie-. ¡Le prometí a mi madre que me quedaría con ella hasta que hiciera algunos amigos!

-¡Cielos Kate! -exclamó Tyler, claramente harto de la pelea de Katie y Teddy-. Dale una oportunidad a la chica, no parece tan mala.

-Sólo dices eso porque piensas que es guapa -acusó Katie-. ¿No dijistes que era en parte veela, Teddy?

-Un octavo -confirmó Teddy-. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Vic no esperó a que Katie contestara; abrió la puerta y entró. Los tres miraron su entrada en silencio, Teddy y Tyler culpables y Katie con la boca abierta, como si fuera a decir algo antes de que Victoire interrumpiera. Vic no les pidió que le explicaran por qué estaban hablando de ella ni tampoco dio alguna indicación de haber escuchado nada de la conversación, excepto una mirada furiosa a Katie. El resto del viaje pasó con una forzada y controlada conversación sobre Quidditch.

Victoire entró en Gryffindor, Teddy aplaudió muy fuerte, Katie la miró como si pudiera escupir veneno, y Tyler estaba ansioso por el banquete. Vic empezó a hablar con algunas de las personas de su año, tratando de hacer algunos amigos que no fueran Teddy (aunque no fue muy bien), las chicas le dirigían miradas de odio y los chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, cada vez que se dormía, soñaba que Teddy era alejado de ella por una horda de niñas sonrientes, Katie las lideraba. A las tres a.m. bajó a la sala común deseando que un cambio de atmósfera la hiciera dormir. Se sorprendió al ver a Teddy allí, delante del fuego, escribiendo cartas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, o tan temprano? -se corrigió, mirando el reloj.

-Siempre escribo cartas para James, Al, Lily, Harry, Ginny y mi abuela la primera noche -le dijo-. ¿Qué haces tú levantada?

Suspirando, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-No puedo dormir.

-Es normal las primeras noches -dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella-. Pero mejora, te lo prometo. Además, estoy aquí para tí Vic, siempre puedes venir a mí si estás asustada o nerviosa o simplemente aburrida -Le regaló una sonrisa que hubiera sido tranquilizadora si no tuviera tdavía las dudas del tren.

-¿Qué hay de Tyler y Katie? -preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba saber si Teddy era todavía su mejor amigo o si había continuado, pudiendo o no esa respuesta romper su corazón.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? -preguntó él confuso.

-Escuché vuestra conversación en el tren. Sé que no les gusto.

Realmente, y para su horror, Teddy comenzó a reír.

-Déjame decirte algo sobre Tyler. No se preocupa mucho por otra cosa que no sea Quidditch y comida así que le gustas ya por la manera en la que defendiste a tu equipo favorito contra él en el tren, no estaba de acuerdo contigo pero dice que le gustó la manera en que no abandonaste a tu equipo sólo para complacerlo, pero si no me crees llévale una magdalena y será tu mejor amigo.

-¿Y Katie? -preguntó ella.

Teddy suspiró. -Necesitas saber que te he echado muchísimo de menos y Katie ha estado ahí para escucharme hablar de ti en los últimos dos años. Aunque, no sé cuál es su problema.

Victoire pensó que tenía una idea pero no se la iba a decir a Teddy porque él no veía que Katie estaba enamorada de él.

-Así que, ¿estás contento de que esté aquí? -preguntó al instante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Qué te ha dado la idea de que no estoy contento de que estés otra vez conmigo?

Vic apartó la mirada de la cara de Teddy, avergonzada. -Bueno, cuando llegamos al tren tú estabas muy emocionado de ver a tus amigos y ellos me trataron como si fuera un bebé y pensé que podrías haberme dejado atrás.''

''Victoire Weasley, lo siento si te he sentirte excluida, pero eres mi mejor amiga y nada podrá cambiar eso, ni Tyler y ni Katie, ciertamente,'' le dijo, dándole un gran abrazo.

Victoire supo que estaba diciendo la verdad y, cuando la envió a la cama momentos después con un beso en la frente, ella supo que no tendría ningún problema para dormir porque iba a ser un gran año, incluso si tenía que hace algo con Katie.

_**Aquí lo tenéis, un poco tarde, lo sé, lo siento. **_

_**¿Os ha gustado? La fecha de actualización en mi perfil. **_

_**Dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, besistos y gracias por leer:)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Calling Out Katie

**Disclaimer: ****La historia pertenece a ****doing 25 life in Azkaban  y los personajes a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo traduzco. **

**Capítulo 6: Avisando a Katie**

Las cosas entre Katie y Victoire no mejoraron mientras el año progresaba y alcanzaron su punto de ruptura un día de Abril cuando Vic bajaba al Gran Comedor para darle a Teddy su regalo de cumpleaños, un libro muggle sobre mitos; a él le gustaba ver si los muggles adivinaban algo bien y se reía de las cosas que tenían mal. Se había asegurado de que hubiera un capítulo largo sobre hombres lobo antes de comprarlo porque a él siempre le había gustado saber lo que ellos pensaban que era leyenda.

Cuando entraba al Gran Comedor él no estaba allí, así que se sentó y se comió su desayuno mientras esperaba. No se dio cuenta que Katie se había acercado a ella hasta que la tenía sentada justo enfrente. ''¿Qué es eso?'' preguntó Katie señalando al regalo en la mesa, al lado de Victoire.

''El regalo de cumpleaños de Teddy,'' respondió Vic mirando hacia Katie, quien parecía como si se hubiera tragado un pastel con sabor a vómito. ''¿No me digas que has olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños de Teddy?'' adivinó Vic.

''Bueno, he estado muy ocupada, con los deberes y... otras cosas.''

''Bien,'' dijo Vic sarcásticamente. ''Bueno estoy segura de que a Teddy no le importará, sólo dile que se lo estás haciendo y consíguele algo la próxima vez que vayas a Hogsmeade.''

En ese momento un profesor llegó y le dio a Victoire su horario y cuando ella se giró Katie y el regalo de Teddy habían desaparecido. ''¿Qué...?'' preguntó en voz alta pero descubrió la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando vio a Katie. Estaba en la entreda del comedor, dándole a Teddy el regalo que Vic había comprado para él con una sonrisa malvada. Vic miró la tarjeta que estaba unida al regalo echa una bola en el suelo.

Victoire echó a andar hacia donde Katie y Teddy estaban. Teddy abrió el regalo y miró al libro y de nuevo a Katie. ''¿Cómo lo supiste?'' preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

''Oh, ya sabes...'' dijo Katie encogiéndose de hombros. No terminó la oración y estuvo claro para Vic que no sabía qué era el libro.

Teddy se dio cuenta de Victoire de repente. ''¡Hey, Vic!'' exclamó dándole un abrazo de buenos días. ''¿Qué pasa contigo?'' preguntó cuando notó lo enfadada que se veía.

''¿No me digas que has olvidado su cumpleaños?'' se mofó Katie.

Vic lo miró a él, al libro, y después a una presumida Katie. De la forma en la que Vic lo veía, tenía dos opciones: 1) Decirle a Teddy que su amiga era una mezquina y malévola arpía o 2) manejarlo por ella misma. Sabía que si dejaba que Teddy lo manejara en su lugar, entonces dependería de él para manejar todos sus problemas y eso no podía ser.

''Bueno mejor me voy y cojo mis cosas para clase,'' Katie caminó hacia las escaleras y Vic estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ella pero Teddy habló.

''¿Qué está mal, Vic? Puedes decírmelo.''

Vic no le podía contestar que necesitaba ir tras Katie antes de que se alejara demasiado. ''Hablaré contigo más tarde, Teddy. Tengo algunas cosas de las que necesito ocuparme.''

Tras esto se fue a seguir a Katie. Ella podría haberle pedido a Teddy el Mapa del Merodeador, pero eso implicaría contarle lo que Katie había hecho y, ¿no la convertía eso en alguien tan malo como Katie?

Después de algunas búsquedas, Vic encontró a la chica mayor paseando por el pasillo del tercer piso, y asegurándose que no había nadie cerca hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. ''¡Levicorpus!''

Katie, completamente sorprendida, fue suspendida en el aire por su tobillo. ''¡¿Qué has hecho?!'' gritó ella, tratando de que sus ropas no le taparan la cara. Vic tendría que darle las gracias a su tío Harry por enseñarle ese hechizo.

''Quiero que pares,'' le dijo Vic con confianza.

''¿Que pare el qué?''

''Que pares de ser una puta conmigo sólo porque te gusta Teddy. Él es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta de esa forma y yo no le gusto de esa forma.''

''Puede que no piense en tí como más que amigos _ahora_ pero lo hará algún día,'' dijo Katie. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar así que Vic la bajó, no quería que la chica llorara, si alguien tenía que llorar tendía que ser Vic, había gastado semanas buscando el regalo perfecto para Teddy para que ahora Katie se llevaba todo el mérito.

''¿Qué te hace pensar eso?'' preguntó Vic.

''Porque eres guapa. ¿No has notado cómo te miran todos los chicos?''

Vic no supo que responder a esto. Sabía que era un octavo veela. ¿Pero era guapa? Nunca había pensado en sí misma como 'guapa', lucía como su madre, pelo rubio platino, ojos grises, el pelo corto, 'delicada' era la palabra que su padre usaba para describirla. Nunca guapa. Su abuela y Gromeda la llamaban preciosa pero sólo estaban siendo amables, ¿verdad?

Y si ella era guapa, ¿No lo serían Dom y Lou también? Ellos tenían tanto de veela como ella.

Ninguno de ellos había heredado el cabello Weasley, aunque, Dom tenía a favor la cara de su padre y su altura y tenía pecas en su nariz y sus brazos. Lou, por otra parte, era una versión masculina de Vic y su madre, pero nadie lo había descrito _a él_ como guapo.

Además, lo que había dicho Katie no tenía sentido; su madre siempre le había dicho que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Por lo tanto, Teddy no podría enamorarse de ella sólo porque era guapa.

Vic estaba muy confusa, pero tenía que decir algo, el silencio mientras estaba pensado había sido muy largo. Decidió decir simplemente lo que su madre decía. ''La apariencia no tiene nada que ver con el amor.'' Con esto dejó a Katie sentada en el suelo.

Caminó de vuelta al Gran Comedor para terminar su desayuno cuando se encontró con Teddy -quién la atrapó en una abrazo alzándola.

''Gracias por el regalo, Vic,'' dijo, soltándola. Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, ella no le había dado el regalo, había sido Katie. ''Me imaginé que habías sido tú quién compró el libro,'' explicó. ''Nunca le he dicho a nadie que me gustan los mitos muggles. Además, he encontrado la tarjeta en el suelo. Hablaré con Katie sobre por qué te ha quitado tu regalo más tarde.

''Oh,'' dijo Vic, todavía aturdida. ''De nada.'' Empezaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, el brazo de Teddy alrededor de sus hombros, y Vic decidió que _tenía_ que preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho Katie, eso la había molestado demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. ''Teddy, ¿crees que soy guapa?''

Teddy paró, quitando su brazo de su alrededor para sujetarla con los brazos extendidos y mirarla de arriba a abajo. ''Supongo,'' dijo seriamente, mirándola una vez más. ''Realmente nunca he pensado sobre eso.''

Victoire sonrió. ''Bien,'' dijo agarrando su brazo y guiándolo en la dirección hacia la que iban antes, ''no lo hagas.''

_**Aquí tenéis el capítulo fresco, fresco. **_

_**Espero que os guste. ¿Reviews?**_

_**Actualización en mi perfil. **_

_**Besos y gracias por leer:)**_


End file.
